Summer of my life
by Sincerely Ro Mance
Summary: This picks up after VDT. The Pevensie children are finally together again, staying at the professor's for the summer. Just when they think they have to let go of Narnia, and move on, they find out Aslan has a different plan. Suspian.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. Sorry I've been gone so long, I just… was. I could give you the reasons, but you probably don't really care enough. So, just to see if any of you **_**actually**_** read the author's note, the reason I wasn't writing is because I had a drug overdose and was in the hospital for two months and then they put me in a mental ward because I'm a complete schizoid and tried to kill my whole family. Enjoy!**

_Dear Lucy,_

_I am glad to hear you both are doing well, health wise. I am sorry that you have to stay at Useless's house, with those dreadful people! I miss you both very, very much. _

_The balls here are very exquisite, but I am so tired of them. It's the same things each night. All the American men suck at dancing! I've had my feet stepped on too many times to count._

_By the way, have you heard from Peter? He hasn't sent me a letter in ages! Do say hi to Edmund for me._

_Love your sister,_

_Susan_

I read the letter over, then folded it and stamped it closed. I wish I was there with them, instead of here, with mom and dad. Maybe then I'd be able to work out these stupid feelings.

"Susan, are you ready?" Mom called up to me, bringing me back to earth.

"Yes! I'll be down in a minute." I called back, standing up and grabbing my sweater.

Mom was dying to go into town and meet up with her "friends" for lunch. I, of course, had to go and be the most remarkable, well behaved _child_ they have ever met.

Child! They think I'm a baby. Ugh, how I miss Narnia, where I'm treated like an adult.

Sometimes I wish I could be fourteen again… back in the place where I belong. Then, sometimes I wish I were still seventeen, back with the person I belong with.

I shook my head and ran down the stairs.

CASPIAN

The task at hand couldn't be anymore boring.

"Brown, or blue?" the women asked, gesturing to the color swatches. I shared a look with Trumpkin. He looked just as bored.

"Don't you think you can make these decisions on your own?" I asked her. I had been in a mood since Lucy, Edmund, and their cousin, Eustace, left. Seeing them just reminded me of how much I miss Susan.

"The king wishes to be alone, I think." Trumpkin piped up, forcing the festival planning committee out of the throne room. He closed the doors and sighed. "Don't go screwing this up, Caspian." Trumpkin, pointing an accusing finger, (A/N review if you wanna join the Accusing Finger club!) said to me. "I miss them too, you know. And I didn't even get to see them this time around." He sulked over to his seat, and hunched over in it.

"I'm sorry, dear little friend." I smiled sadly to him, using the Pevensies nickname for him.

"I am too… But, sire, I think it's time we all move on. None of them are coming back." He finished solemnly.

"I know, I know…"

**I'm going to go ahead and post the second chapter, because this just really sucks. And because the second chapter is pretty short… so, yup. Oh, also, you'd be my best friend if you reviewed this. Well, I guess you're already my best friend because you read this, but, ya know. **

**S.R.M.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is so short; it's really just a filler. **

"Edmund! Edmund, we've got a letter from Susan!" Lucy shouted, running outside to sit with her older brother and cousin.

"Bring it here!" Edmund replied happily, patting the grass next to him for Lucy to sit. She fell down right next to him, and read the letter aloud.

"She sounds sad." Lucy said immediately.

"What does she mean Useless?" Eustace said at the same time. Edmund laughed and said,

"You were kind of before we went back to Narnia."

"You were, kind of." Lucy agreed. Eustace just made a 'humph' noise in response.

"Why do you think that she's sad?" Edmund asked, looking back at Lucy.

"The way it's written. She just—she sounds miserable. I wish I could talk to her."

"Why don't you just call her?" Eustace asked, picking at a blade of grass.

"Because, I don't know the number, duh." Lucy responded. Eustace made an 'oh' face.

"Well, maybe we'll see her soon. It has been close to a year. It's almost summer again." Edmund said hopefully.

"Maybe we will. You know, she hasn't heard from Peter either. I wonder why he hasn't responded to any of us." Lucy said.

"It's probably because he's failing in school, and doesn't want to admit it." Edmund said with a chuckle, causing Eustace to smile.

"I think I'm going to call the professor's house before I write back to Susan." Lucy hopped up from her spot, and headed for the house.

**I know this is really uninteresting, but, I promise you, it wil—might get better.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Dearest Susan,

Edmund and I have so much to tell you, but it is not something that can be told in a letter. We actually found out that Eustace is a human, and is capable of being nice. But THAT isn't the greatest discovery of our stay!

When you pointed out the fact of Peter's inattentiveness, I called the professor's house. Peter says he is doing well, but is glad that the first quarter is almost over. Then, the professor invited us all to his house for the summer! Isn't that great!

So, if you can convince mom and dad to let you come back, we could all share our stories in person! Oh, I can't wait! Please come, we miss you.

Love,

Lucy

The smile on my face must have been a hundred watts, filled with both happiness and sadness, because mom said, "What's the news from Lucy?" when she usually didn't bother to ask.

"The professor has invited Lucy, Edmund, and I to come and stay with him and Peter over the summer. Can I go?" I asked as dad walked into the room.

"Go where?" He inquired.

"To stay with Peter at the professor's over the summer, with Ed and Lu as well." Mom answered for me. I smiled real big and batted my eye lashes. Dad chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well, I don't see why not." He replied. I jumped up and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." As I started to leave the room mom called back to me.

"Oh Susan," I turned around and faced her. "What did Marvin Wents want?" She had a smile on her face, probably already knowing the answer.

"If I would go on a picnic with him." I replied, my smile gone.

"And what did you say?" Dad asked.

"No…" I replied simply.

"NO?" Mom echoed, sounding slightly upset.

"Yes, no." I said, frowning when I realized what that sounded like.

"But I thought you said he was a ten?" mom asked.

"He is, but I've known a man who was a 211. Completely demolished the scale." I left with that, and headed up to my room.

(A/N that scale is the hotness scale. 1 being ugly, five being date-able, ten being SUPER gorgeous. And then you know if he makes it up a 20 that he is like, jaw dropped, drool worthy. So, yeah, Caspian (aka Ben Barnes) is a 211.)

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was only a one month wait until I got to go spend summer at the professor's, and the month passed really slowly. But, eventually, I was back in England, on the train to meet Ed and Lucy.

My train would meet them at the station, and then we'd continue on together. Being on the train by myself left me too much time to think, so I left my cab and went towards the dining car. There weren't many people in there, since it was between eating hours.

There was an old man drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, and a young couple talking in the back corner, eating some type of desert. Then, there was a young man, around twenty I assume, sitting by himself with a book and drink. The noise the sliding door made caused everyone to look up at me. I smiled awkwardly, and they all went back to what they were doing, except the young man.

I glanced at him, while he continued to stare at me. Something about him reminded me of a better, simpler time. I walked over to the little coffee cart and got a drink.

I went and sat at a booth by myself, and looked out at the world passing by. The chugging of the train kept me from hearing the young man get up, so when he sat across from me, I was completely surprised.

"Hello," He said in a pleasant voice.

"Hello," I returned, narrowing my eyes. I waited for him to say something else, and he waited for me to say something else. I blinked.

"So," He started when it was clear I wasn't going to say any more. "Traveling by yourself?" He asked the obvious.

"Only for a little while longer. The next stop I will be met by my brother and sister. And you?" I asked back, as he nodded to my response.

"Yes, I'm traveling alone. To my uncle's."

"Ah," I replied lamely. I took a sip of my coffee, and noticed his book. "What are you reading?" I asked.

"Oh, it's just a poetry book." He replied, looking abashed.

"You're a poet?"

"I attempt to be." He laughed. I laughed too, and noticed his eyes. They were brown. Caspian's eyes are—or _were_—brown. I blushed, feeling ashamed for flirting.

I couldn't think of anything to say. I couldn't look at this boy whose name I didn't know. That gave me a question.

"What's your name?" I asked after the short silence.

"Larson; what's your name?"

"Susan," I replied, giving him a meek smile.

"Is something wrong, Susan?" He asked, leaning across the table, and resting his hand on mine. I pulled it away and wrapped both hands firmly around my coffee cup.

"No, I—I just… You remind me of someone I once knew. It just kind of made me homesick." I smiled, forcing this one to be genuine.

"Oh, I'm sorry… Well, I'll just have to try and keep you from getting homesick by bombarding you with questions." He smiled a crooked smile, and I should have been attracted, but, I felt ashamed. Like I was doing something wrong.

"Okay, shoot." I responded, forcing the smile to stay happy.

"What's your favorite book?"

The questions and the queasiness continued for two hours, until we arrived at the station where Lucy and Edmund were waiting for me. I told Larson goodbye and headed off to find them.

I walked over to the exit where the conductor asked if he could help me off.

"Oh no, thank you. I'm waiting for my brother and sister." Just as I said this, Edmund and Lucy came into view, saying goodbye to our Aunt and Uncle, and Eustace. "Lucy, Edmund!" I called, waving my arm above my head.

"Susan!" Lucy exclaimed, running towards me. She dropped her bags as I hopped off the train to meet her hug.

"Susan!" Edmund greeted, coming up and joining the hug.

"Oh Ed, Lucy! Goodness Edmund, look how much you've grown! You tower over me." I laughed, letting him out of the hug. Turning to Lucy, I pushed some of her bangs out of her face and said, "Oh my, you're not a child anymore." She laughed and said,

"Oh I missed you so much!" I gave her another hug, and Edmund said,

"We've both missed you."

"Aw… I missed you both, too." The train whistled then. "Come on, let's go."

**Okay, I promise that the story will pick up. I really hate having to move so slowly with it, but I have to lead up to the rest. Sometimes I wish I could just cheat, and write the interesting parts, and have you guys already know who all the characters are, and stuff. Anyways, thanks for reading. Oh, and, could you be a dear and click that little button down there? You know, the one that says 'Review'? Thanks!**

**S.R.M. **

**P.S HAPPY EASTER!**


	5. Chapter 5

My mouth hung open as I sat across from my siblings.

"You… went back? With EUSTACE!" I exclaimed incredulous.

"Yes, and they were all still alive. It had only been three years. Oh, you should've seen Caspian's beard! It kind of looked hot." Lucy exclaimed. I tired to get an image of a twenty-one year old Caspian.

"Forget about Caspian's beard! You should've seen the Islands we went to. Well, we hadn't seen them in over thirteen hundred years! Goodness how they had changed!"

They then proceeded to tell me everything of their adventures. From the painting that took them there, to the Dawn Treader, to Eustace as a dragon, to the star girl and the smog monster, to seeing the end of the world. Then Lucy finished sadly,

"—, that's when Aslan said that we'd never get to go back."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." My eyes were pricked with tears, remembering the pain of being told that, and realizing that there would be no more adventures of the Pevensie children in Narnia. It took all of me not to cry. Going and sitting between them, I wrapped an arm around either of them, and said again, "I'm so sorry…"

Another three hour train ride and we were getting off on that little platform surrounded by the countryside. "Do you remember the first time we were here?" Edmund asked as we walked over to the stairs.

"Of course, how could we not?" Lucy exclaimed.

"It doesn't feel right without Peter though. The scene isn't complete." I stated, giving a crooked smile.

"You're right," Edmund agreed. "So, I'll just complete the memory." He took Lucy's hand and squared his shoulders.

"Come on, we have to hurry; Edmund stop being stupid!" He said in a very Peter like voice, and then he turned to me and made an exasperated face and sighed, pinching his lips together.

It was so like Peter that I burst out laughing. Lucy pulled her hand free and then laughed as well.

Just then, a carriage came into view, being pulled by white horse. Mrs. Macready, who was driving, pulled the cart to a stop and Peter waved at us from the back. He jumped down and we ran to greet him.

"Oh it's so good to see you all! I missed you!" It was all hugs and shoulder pats and hair tussles.

"Hurry along now, before it gets too much later." Mrs. Macready said grumpily.

"We missed you too, Mrs. Macready." The three of us said simultaneously.

"Jinx you owe me a soda!" Edmund and Lucy shouted at each other at the same time.

"Jinx you owe me a soda!" They shouted again. Peter and I shared a look, and I rolled my eyes.

"You're both jinxed, now get in!" I commanded. They both shut up and hopped in the back.

**Sorry it took so long! Listen, I don't really like this story, at all. But, I'll post the rest of the written chapters over the next few weeks to see what you guys think. I started writing another story that is way better then this crap, so that'll be up soon-ish. Okay, peace out! And please review! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N real quick I just wanna say that I have no idea what the professor's last name is (the name he's known by in the Pevensies stories) but, his first name is Digory. SO, yeah.**

When we arrived at the house, Professor Digory was waiting outside.

"Ah, children," He called out, waving his hand over his head. "How good it is to see you again!" He helped Lucy and I down and gave us hugs.

"It's so good to see you again. How are you?" I asked as he let us out of the hug.

"I've been fine, thank you. I've missed you both terribly though."

"Oh, Professor, we have so much to tell you!" Lucy said excitedly.

"Well, I can't wait to hear it all."

Peter and Ed got the bags down, and then Professor Digory shook Edmund's hand.

"It's good to see you again, sir." Edmund said politely.

"Yes, well, maybe this time you won't break my windows." Professor Digory said with a smile, causing us all to laugh. "Well, come now, let's get you inside and settled."

After being settled in our rooms, we met the professor outside on the patio.

We told him about all of our adventures, but, since Ed and Lu hadn't told Peter about going back to Narnia, we didn't say anything about it in front of the professor.

"Well, oh my. I can't believe that you were in America! That had to be a pretty amazing adventure." Professor Digory said, looking at me with his very wide eyes.

"Well, I have had better," I stated with a smile. "But, yes, it was quite an adventure."

"And what about you two, staying with your horrible cousin? Any adventures?"

"Yes, but, the best thing we learned while staying there is that our cousin isn't all that bad." Edmund said.

"He was just a little ruff around the edges." Lucy put in, nodding.

"So, you all had a good time then?" Peter asked, leaning back in his chair.

"What about you? What've you been up to?" I asked, narrowing my eyes a bit at his cocky grin.

"I got a girlfriend, and I want you to meet her. She'll be over for dinner." Lucy took a sip of her tea after he said this, and then spit it out all over the place.

"Lucy!" I scolded her. She just looked incredulous.

"Peter, has a GIRLFRIEND? How strange!" She exclaimed.

"I know; it's one of the signs of the apocalypse!" Edmund yelled. Peter pursed his lips.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Peter said, crossing his arms.

"I've actually met her; she's a nice girl." Professor Digory said.

"I can't wait to meet her." I said, taking a sip of my tea.

"Speaking of guests, I have someone who will be arriving this afternoon. But, you won't see him 'til dinner." Professor Digory announced.

"Well, this should be an eventful night!" Lucy exclaimed, excited.

Finally, five o'clock rolled around, and Peter's new girlfriend arrived. Me and Lucy were upstairs, and heard the noise of the car.

"She's here!" Lucy sang, brushing through her hair real quick.

"Let's go!" I replied, running out the room. We met up with Ed in the hall.

"Wow, this should be interesting." He said. We heard Peter downstairs as he greeted her.

"Megan, I want you to meet my siblings." He announced as we got to the bottom of the stairs. We were right behind them, and from what I could see, she was tall, thin and had blonde hair. Something about her seemed familiar.

We walked into view, and she turned towards us.

"Susan?" She exclaimed.

"Megan!" I responded.

"Susan?" A man's voice came from behind us. I turned around.

"Larson?" I said, shocked.

"Larson?" Professor Digory said from behind him.

"Edmund!" Edmund shouted, smiling like an idiot. I gave him a look.

"Wait a second, let's take a step back." Peter started. "Susan, how do you know them both?"

"Susan and I went to boarding school together. We were best friends." Megan answered for me.

"We still are, I thought." I replied. She smiled at me.

"Well, how do you know Larson?" Professor Digory asked.

"We met on the train, coming in. Wha—how is it that you got here? You didn't get off at the platform with us." I asked Larson.

"I got off at the one before; I was meeting up with some friends first." He answered, shrugging.

"Told you it'd be interesting." Edmund smirked, crossing him arms over his chest.

**I don't know why you're still reading this, but, thank you.**


End file.
